


Come to me, my boy, and relax.

by Annvian



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Eskel (The Witcher), Daddy Kink, Implied Geralt/Jaskier/Eskel, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sexually worshipped Eskel, Soft Eskel (The Witcher), Soft Vesemir (The Witcher), Top Vesemir (The Witcher), implied Lambert/Aiden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annvian/pseuds/Annvian
Summary: Eskel feels uneasy and seeks comfort from Vesemir to take the edge off.
Relationships: Eskel/Vesemir (The Witcher)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Come to me, my boy, and relax.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some witcher-y smut involving Eskel and Vesemir, and some Daddy Kink.  
> No more plot, only porn. *shrug*
> 
> Please enjoy. :-)
> 
> Thanks for betareading to Lafoga.

A hesitant knock at his door let Vesemir glance up. He was sitting on his bed, the laces of his shirt and breeches already comfortably open, and read a bestiary about higher vampires.

It was late in the night and he wondered why one of the younger witchers or their lovers (or companions or whatever they called each other) should visit him at this hour. Vesemir concentrated, sensed who stood in front of his door and frowned.

“Come in, Eskel.”

Said Wolf opened the door and stepped inside. He didn’t come any closer and leaned with his back against the door.

“What’s the matter?” Vesemir looked at him and waited, but Eskel didn’t say a word. He seemed to discuss with himself, if he wanted to tell his mentor about his misery or not.

Finally Eskel took a deep breath and the words blurted out.

“It’s fine, Vesemir, really. I don’t know why I came here. Lambert and his crazy Cat left the keep yesterday to go hunting, you know that. They will come back tomorrow in the evening.”

He started pacing the room nervously and wrung his hands. He didn’t even notice.

“And–. Geralt and Jaskier wanted some time for just the two of them and that is fine.” He looked at Vesemir and nodded. “Really, it is fine. They can have that. Anyway. So I went to the stables and combed and fed the horses and afterwards the other animals. And I felt uneasy, so I ate something and took a bath, but it didn’t go away.”

He huffed. “I thought, perhaps I’m going to get sick, but then–“ He gazed at Vesemir who watched the younger Wolf narrowly and listened silently.

“We are witchers, we don’t _get sick_. Thus I visited the library to read and calm down. But this didn’t work either and now– Now I’m here and feel slightly dumb. I didn’t mean to interrupt you, Vesemir. I’m sorry. I should go.”

Eskel turned back to the door and grabbed the doorknob.

“Wait, Eskel.” Vesemir’s voice was calm. He closed his book and put it away, moved to the foot of the bed and sat down; his bare feet were on the ground on the rug in front of the bed.

Eskel turned around and looked at the other. There was a questioning but also hopeful expression in his eyes. He had come here because he wanted something from Vesemir and only from him; that was obvious. But he was way too shy to ask Vesemir directly.

The older witcher opened his legs a little and beckoned Eskel over. His expression was understanding and soft.

“Come to me, my boy.”

Some of the tension in Eskel’s shoulders already left after this request. He shuffled to the bed, his eyes fixed to the ground and a slight pink around his nose. He fidgeted with his hands.

“Take off your boots and your gambeson.”

Eskel did and waited for anything else Vesemir could want him to do.

“Now sit on the rug, head on my thigh.” As soon as Eskel was in position Vesemir started stroking his face. He combed Eskel’s hair with his fingers, scratched his scalp tenderly and stroked the stubbly cheek and the neck.

Eskel shuddered and relaxed in the caress. He closed his eyes and sighed.

“There’s my good boy. So very good.” Vesemir said in a soothing voice and smiled down on the younger man. His hand never faltered and kept fondling Eskel.

“Tell me, pup, what do you need from me? What can I do for you?”

“Please–“ Eskel mumbled. The rest of the words were too quiet to understand, even for witcher ears.

“Mhm? What is it you want?” Vesemir asked again while he kept stroking.

“Please take care of me– Daddy.” The last word was just a whisper and Eskel’s cheek blushed.

Vesemir hummed contentedly and with a hand under Eskel’s chin he encouraged the other one to straighten up and look him in the eye.

“Very good, my boy, asking me for that.” He leaned down and kissed Eskel softly on the lips. When the younger one kissed back, at first chastely but then with more enthusiasm, Vesemir parted his lips and slipped his tongue inside Eskel’s mouth. The kisses got filthier and deeper until Eskel panted heavily.

They broke the kissing and they locked eyes. Eskel’s pupils were blown wide and shone glassy. Vesemir heard his heart beating faster than normal.

The older man grabbed Eskel’s shirt and dragged it slowly over his head. Thereafter he stroked the broad bare chest in front of him. His nails scratched over Eskel’s shoulders and neck and the kneeling Wolf shivered.

“Now get up and take off the rest of you clothes. Then lay down on the bed for Daddy. On your back.”

Eskel hurried to follow the instruction. While he crawled towards the middle of the bed Vesemir shrugged off his own clothes; then he fetched a few things from a nearby shelf and turned to the bed to study Eskel’s physical characteristics thoroughly.

The younger man laid sprawled on the blanket, his eyes half-lidded and glowing golden in the dim light, his long very muscular limbs relaxed and his heartbeat had evened out. His cock laid half-hard against his lower abdomen.

He turned his face to the side to hide away his scars. Vesemir sat down right next to Eskel and cupped his jaw with his free hand to turn his head and expose his whole face, even the scars which covered half of it.

“Don’t hide from me. You look beautiful, my boy. Like a gift for me ready to be taken apart.” Vesemir praised with a rumbling voice. Eskel’s reaction entailed blushing even more and squirming under Vesemir’s warm hand.

“Yes, Daddy, please.” He murmured.

“Wonderful.” Vesemir put everything he took from the shelf onto the bed. With the other hand he caressed Eskel’s cheek, then slid it down to his chest and over his ribs.

“Now. I would like to blindfold you and worship your divine body until you melt under my hands and mouth. You do only feel and enjoy. I want to taste every delicious part of you and hear these small enchanting noises you make. How does that sound to you so far?”

The longer Vesemir described his plan the more flustered beat Eskel’s heart. His cock rose to full hardness and twitched every now and then. He nodded very eagerly.

“Sounds good, Daddy. I would like that.”

“Very well, my sweet boy.” Vesemir took the blindfold and wrapped it carefully around Eskel’s head.

“And when I had my fill of this, I will open you up gently with my fingers until you can take my cock. Then I will make love to you, my magnificent beautiful Wolf.”

Then he kissed him deeply again and Eskel shook under the praise and affection.

Without breaking the kissing the older witcher shifted their bodies until he settled himself upon Eskel. He trailed kisses down his throat, to his collarbones and further down to his chest, all the while he stroked with his warm dry hands over firm muscles.

Vesemir reached Eskel’s nipples with his mouth and licked them lavishly and sucked and nibbled at them what resulted in more deep moans from the other. Eskel wriggled and gasped underneath; his hard cock pressed against Vesemir’s chest. His hands gripped the blanket and crumpled it.

“Please, please. Daddy, I–“ Eskel babbled.

Vesemir stopped his assault on Eskel’s chest and looked up at his blindfolded squirming pup. His thumbs still stroked the hard nipples carefully.

“Yeah? What is it?”

“I would like to– I need more, please.”

Vesemir untied the leather ribbon holding his hair and tossed it away. After that he took Eskel’s big hands and placed them onto his own head and arm.

“You can touch me as well, my boy. Don’t be shy. You get everything you want.” He proceeded with nibbling, licking and kissing his way down Eskel’s body.

At first the hand in his hair moved hesitantly, but soon Eskel got braver and more self-confident and combed with his fingers through the long grey curls. His other hand squeezed Vesemir’s biceps involuntarily.

After a long time Vesemir’s mouth reached Eskel’s groin and the younger man’s breath faltered. Vesemir chuckled and after a few more small licks patted Eskel’s massive thigh.

“Turn on your stomach for me.”

Slowly Eskel rolled over and settled with a deep rumble in his chest, almost a purr.

Vesemir crawled on top of the other; he pushed one knee between these perfect thighs so that Eskel had to open his legs wide. A moan was the reaction Vesemir got for that.

“Mh, I love the sounds you make, my good boy.” He leaned down to bite into Eskel’s neck and got an even filthier groan in response now.

“Daddy!” Eskel sounded like he would explode with lust within the next few minutes. He shivered down his spine when Vesemir started his kissing procedure again.

Vesemir payed his full attention to Eskel’s muscly shoulders, his spine and the small of his back; Eskel was groaning, sighing and shivering and melted into a puddle of pleasure underneath the older man’s adoration.

Every now and then a moaned _Daddy_ or _Please_ broke the pleasant silence.

Finally Vesemir reached Eskel’s very lovely bottom. He kneaded his butt cheeks fondly, bit into them repeatedly and kissed the bite marks afterwards.

“Oh, you do so well, pup.” With that Vesemir spread the cheeks in front of him and he licked with a flat tongue over Eskel’s hole.

“Daddy!” The younger witcher cried out in surprise and lust. Then he gripped the bedsheets for dear life and muffled his moans with a pillow.

“Nothing of that. I want to hear you. Be good for me.” Vesemir turned his attention back to Eskel’s tight pucker and licked and sucked at it and Eskel followed the order and immediately his desperate whines filled the air.

Vesemir’s deep affirming humming vibrated through Eskel’s arse and his whole body and he shivered in pleasure.

“Please, please, Daddy, please, I want your fingers, please.” Eskel begged after a few more minutes.

Vesemir stopped the licking and took the vial of oil which laid unnoticed on the bed for far too long time.

“Your wish is my command, my sweet boy.” He murmured and slicked his fingers and then Eskel’s entrance. His first digit sank in easily and soon his second followed, almost pulled inside.

“Yes, Daddy, yes, I love it, please more, please.”

Vesemir shoved the next finger inside and moved all three in and out slowly and steadily until–

“Please, Daddy, I’m ready. Please, fuck me Daddy. I need you in me.”

“You sound so sweet when you are begging.” Vesemir planted a last kiss onto Eskel’s arse and pulled his fingers out completely.

“On your back again.”

Eskel flipped over eagerly and spread his legs instantly. His cock stood proudly in front of his abdomen glistening moistly at the tip. Vesemir settled between his legs, stroked Eskel’s prick with a languishing glint in his eye.

Eskel breathed heavily, his hands clenched into fists and opened again. His whole body started shaking.

“’m close, Daddy, please, no, want you in me. Daddy!” He panted.

Vesemir opened his fist and gripped Eskel’s thick thighs and bent them upwards.

He brought his prick in line with Eskel’s hole and dipped into him slowly. He rocked his hips and thrusted deeper every time. When he bottomed out Vesemir moaned heavily as the tight warmth welcomed him.

Eskel groaned and whined under him. The older man wrapped Eskel’s legs around his waist and leaned forward so that their bodies touched from chest to hips.

“Close your eyes.”

Vesemir propped up on one hand next to Eskel’s head and pulled the blindfold away with the other. Eskel blinked rapidly and eventually his eyes cleared and he focused on Vesemir’s face.

“Daddy.” He breathed with an affectionate smile. Vesemir almost came alone from the plea and adoration in this one word.

“My boy.” Vesemir rasped smiling back and cupped his jaw with his free hand. Eskel leaned into the touch.

Vesemir gave the younger man a sloppy kiss and then started moving slowly.

“Remember. Don’t hold back. I want to hear you.” He said and picked up speed. He grabbed the back of Eskel’s neck with one hand and put the other behind one shoulder to hold his boy in his arms while he fucked into him deeply and vigorously.

Eskel clung to him; his short nails dug into Vesemir’s back. He panted and moaned loudly, and babbled fond nonsense.

Between mumbled words they kissed passionately but a bit uncoordinated full of tongue, lips and teeth.

Eventually Vesemir loosened his grip and straightened his back. His hands slid down Eskel’s body shiny with sweat and came to rest on his hips. He grabbed the meat there and fucked Eskel as if it was his last day on earth. Eskel pressed his hands against the headboard to push against Vesemir with every hard thrust.

“Please, Daddy, come inside me. Please.”

Some beads of sweat trickled down Vesemir’s spine and he groaned in his low voice.

“Look at me, pup. Come for Daddy.” He panted the words between his thrusts. He took Eskel’s cock in one hand and pumped him simultaneously with the rhythm of their fucking.

Eskel locked eyes with him and tried to hold the look, but in the next moment he threw his head back and his eyes rolled into his head.

“Gnh. Yes, Daddy, mhhh. Daddy!” Eskel screamed the last word while he spilled across Vesemir’s hand and his own stomach. He clenched around Vesemir’s cock and with a long low grunt the older man followed him and came hard.

Once both men caught their breath Vesemir tilted forwards and smothered Eskel’s face with kisses. Eskel moved sleepily and fondled Vesemir’s sides with his fingertips.

“You did so well, my perfect sweet boy. So perfect for me.” Vesemir praised and Eskel smiled wearily blinking at him.

“Thank you, Daddy. You were perfect as well. As always.” He looked almost shy again while he gnawed at his bottom lip. “Can I sleep here with you tonight, Daddy?”

Vesemir kissed Eskel’s nose.

“Of course. I hoped you would ask. But first we need to clean up.” With a final kiss to Eskel’s lips Vesemir pulled his now soft cock out and ignored the little whine he got from Eskel for that.

“I’m right back, my boy, but unfortunately there is no cleaning up without getting out of the bed.”

Vesemir fetched a damp cloth and carefully cleaned Eskel and himself. He also brought a cup of water for Eskel to drink.

The younger witcher stayed in the bed and watched Vesemir with half-lidded eyes. He yawned several times and was almost asleep as Vesemir eventually arranged them comfortably under the blanket.

After a few more tender kisses Eskel snuggled against Vesemir and threw one arm over his stomach and tangled their legs. He sighed contentedly.

“Good night, Daddy. Thank you.”

“Sleep well, my precious boy.”

Eskel already snored lightly.


End file.
